


Тюрьма озаряется солнцем

by Asvang



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Тревор дарит ему не просто дом.





	Тюрьма озаряется солнцем

Тревор дарит ему не просто дом. Адриан понимает не сразу: поглощённый скорбью, он месяцами скитается по замку – выметает из комнат осколки и пепел, полирует доспехи, заделывает дыры в потолках, сжигает всё безвозвратно утраченное. Иногда запирается в спальне, и мрачные коридоры застывают на часы, дни, недели. Ни Сифа, ни Бельмонт не вторгаются в его горе – за это он им благодарен. Полную луну дважды сменяет серп, а они встречаются разве что в астрономической башне. Молча: сказительница восторженно изучает карты, Тревор дремлет у сундука. Адриану почти уютно, как в детстве, с матерью: «Тс-с-с, сынок. Звёзды любят тишину».

Адриан не знает тишины. Она для людей. После смерти отца стало бы невыносимо: ветер, гуляющий меж дверей, шелест тяжёлых штор, пыль на восковых свечах, гул леса, обвивающий глухим одиночеством. У него был план: спать, никогда не просыпаясь – ему громко, больно, пусто. Но он слышит: скрип половиц, когда Сифа пытается прошмыгнуть из лаборатории, не потревожив Тревора, и её ворчание, когда тот будит её на восходе. Шипение печи, в которой Тревор готовит завтрак, и сдавленную ругань, если у него не получается. Сифа смеётся звонко-заразительно, Тревор хмыкает, тщетно притворяясь невозмутимым. Они хлопают кожаными обложками, шуршат бумагой, гремят посудой, шутят, добираясь до погреба. Тревор учит Сифу владеть мечом и метать кинжалы, она его – мёртвым магическим языкам. Сказительница после тренировок едва дышит, но не унывает, требуя продолжать. Бельмонт жалуется, что от букв у него раскалывается голова. Оба неизъяснимо счастливы. 

Адриан далеко, и всё же не представляет, как справился бы без них. Со смертными его тюрьма озаряется солнцем: постепенно, несмело. Может, Тревор не ошибался, наказывая превратить руины в место, где он обретёт покой. Поместье – не только сокровищница древних заклинаний, не только склеп диковинных костей и заспиртованных тварей. За ним изумрудная роща, песчаные тропинки, холмы, усыпанные васильками, а в безоблачные летние ночи здесь по-южному тепло. Можно разогревать вино с травами, петь песни: на мили окрест ни села, ни торгового тракта – некому их беспокоить.

– Есть у меня один любопытный рецепт, – лукавит Сифа. – От бабушки. Обещаю попробовать, когда Алукард присоенидится.  
– Да он как затурился в свои катакомбы, так и нос не кажет, – фыркает Тревор. – Начинаю забывать, что он вообще существует.  
Он не укоряет. В голосе ни раздражения, ни неприязни – Адриан замирает на ступенях, завороженный чужим волнением. Искренним, неприкрытым, _неожиданным_. Адриан не ненавидел Бельмонта, но верил: тот терпит его, не более – что стрелу, впившуюся в плечо. Однако Тревор говорит:  
– Я уважаю его траур, но не хочу, чтобы это свело его с ума, – и добавляет, словно смутившись: – Второго мордобоя с пафорсным вампиром я не выдержу.   
– Дай ему время, – ласково отвечает Сифа.  
Они чокаются бокалами – аромат сладко-марципановый, кислящий брагой. Он укутывает её в просторный дорожный плащ, она калачиком сворачивается у него под боком. Адриан растерян, Адриан едва ли в силах истолковать, что чувствует. В густой тени под витой лестницей, будто отринутый золотым светом, он колеблется: грусть ещё тлеет, призрак отца бледнеет над постелью, мерещится – рамы семейных портретов обагрены его кровью. Но взгляд Сифы безмятежно-приветлив, а Бельмонт подтрунивает беззлобно, даже осторожно – её наставления, не иначе. Адриан рвётся шагнуть к ним, позволить обнять себя, однако ускользает выше, к небу, словно мать ниспошлёт мудрый совет на хвосте кометы.  
Не кори себя, умоляет Сифа. Ты спас тысячи жизней, а оплакивать отца – не позор.

Когда догорает последний костёр, Алукард бросает будто бы невзначай:

– Теперь это наш дом.

Бельмонт скалится – триумфально.  
Дом – не каменные стены.  
Дом – семья.


End file.
